SenshiShitennou Drabbles
by Ami Ven
Summary: A collection of random oneshots about the senshi and their significant others: Ami and Zoicite, Rei and Jadeite, Makoto and Nephrite, and Minako and Kunzite maybe some Usagi and Mamoru, too.  Enjoy!
1. Rain

Summary: Just a random collection off little things. They don't necessarily belong together…or have any point…or whatever. And the numbers (Roman numerals) don't mean anything. Just enjoy. Ami-chan

**I. Rain**

Rain pelts down on the sidewalks of Tokyo. Most people hurry from building to building, heads bowed against the storm. Two people, however, do not. A petite, blue-haired woman leads her green-eyed blonde companion by the hand. Despite being soaked to the skin, Zoicite has a grin on his face. The rain, pouring down from the sky, only makes his Ami-chan more beautiful. Beads of water drip from the ends of her cobalt hair, making her sweater cling more closely to her body.

The rain brings out Ami's playful side, and Zoicite finds that he rather enjoys it. He may have no idea what their destination is, but as she turns a particularly mischievous smile on him, he finds he doesn't need to know.

And somehow, he wishes it would rain more often…


	2. Sun

**II. Sun**

How Minako has talked him into this, Kunzite has no idea. He doesn't even remember agreeing to this. But now, he is standing outside the tiny changing room, overlooking the crystal blue ocean, waiting for Minako to emerge. He, himself, is dressed in pale blue swimming shorts and a white T-shirt, far too casual attire for his usual tastes. Ahead, he can see the others already in the water. They had taken so long in getting to the beach that it was nearly empty, the sun setting along the watery horizon.

"Kunzite?"

He turns and freezes at the sight before him. Golden light from the setting sun shines behind Minako, spreading highlights through her hair and sparkling in her eyes. The beams fall on her arms and shoulders, along the straps of her rather revealing swimwear.

Receiving no answer, Minako says his name again, "Kunzite, are you ready?"

The silver-haired man shakes his head to rid it of sudden thoughts- several of which involve himself and Minako, with no one else for miles- and smiles. "You look lovely."

She practically beams at him, her smile brighter than the setting sun. "Thank you, Kunzite!" she says happily, but is immediately distracted by the splashes and laughter from the ocean's edge. "Oh, everyone else is out already! Come on!"

Minako seizes his hand and dashes toward the waves. Kunzite sighs and allows himself to be dragged along…


	3. Red

**III. Red**

The stinging red outline on the side of Jadeite's face is exactly the shape of Rei's hand. The reason for this, of course, is that Rei's hand had _caused _the mark. Both she and Jadeite now stand a few feet apart. The dark-haired fire Senshi is livid, eyes narrowed in anger at the blonde man in front of her.

Really, Jadeite thinks, she is being a bit touchy. He may have mentioned a few… interesting activities they could attempt, and she had gone and slapped him.

"Rei-sama," he says, in his most charming voice. "I only meant that-"

"I know _exactly _what you meant, Jadeite," she spits.

Irrationally, he thinks she looks even prettier when she's angry at him. Jadeite looks up at Rei with wide puppy-dog eyes, then lowers his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, Rei-sama," he says sweetly. "I am your humble servant. Whatever you wish, my lady, is yours for the asking…"

He looks back up and can see her angry mask begin to crack. "Fine," she snaps, and Jadeite cannot repress his grin. "Don't know why I put up with you, idiot."

"Because you love me?" he suggests hopefully.

Earlier anger forgotten, Rei actually offers a small smile. "Ares help me, I do."

She holds out her hand and Jadeite takes it, drawing her close. "How lucky for me," he says.

Her smile now mostly wicked, Rei pulls away to arms' length, still holding his hand. She brushes his shoulder as she does so, accidentally-on-purpose sliding the collar of her blouse to reveal the slender strap of red silk below…


	4. Orange

**IV. Orange**

Squinting slightly and tilting her head to the right, Minako scrutinizes the silver-haired man beside her. "Do you own any item of clothing that isn't black or white?" she asks him.

Kunzite raises an eyebrow. "Yes, actually."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I have several things that are gray."

He says this with a deadpan voice that makes Minako giggle. "Kunzite, you can't wear only neutral colors for all of your life! You need some excitement! You need some drama! You need some…orange!"

Kunzite raises an eyebrow. "Orange, Minako-chan?"

She grins. "Yes, Kunzite. We should go shopping!"

Before the general can protest, she has talked him into accompanying her on a shopping excursion. A dozen stores and several purchases later, he carries large paper bags, looking warily at the long row of streets.

Minako pats his arm. "You were wonderful, Kunzite-chan! I think you deserve some sort of reward from the next shop."

Kunzite opens his mouth to reply that a perfect reward would be that there wasn't a next shop… then he sees the large sign, in bright orange letters, for the lingerie shop.

"Reward is good," he says, and Minako grins.


	5. Yellow

**V. Yellow **

_Ring, ring_!

Ami holds her cell-phone to her ear, waiting for an answer. She has just a few more things to finish before leaving, and wants to make arrangements for dinner.

"Yellow," says Zoicite's voice.

"Zoi-kun," she says patiently. "You're supposed to say 'hello' when you answer. Yellow is a color."

"Is that what you called to tell me, Ami-chan?" he asks, teasing. "Because, really, a talented and good-looking medical student like me-"

"Really, Zoi-kun," Ami interrupts. "Could you please bring home dinner?"

"Anything for you, Ami-chan. See you at home."

Ami shakes her head and slips the phone back into her purse. Seconds later, it rings.

"Yellow!" says Zoicite cheerfully, before she can answer.

"Zoi-kun, what do you need?"

"What kind of dinner?"

"I don't care," says Ami. "Even fast food sounds better than cooking tonight."

"You got it. 'Bye!"

Ami stashes her phone again, and continues working. Not a moment later, it begins ringing loudly.

"Yellow!" sings Zoicite.

"Zoi-kun," says Ami, a bit annoyed. "What now?"

"What _kind_ of fast food?"

"Anything," she answers. "What about that burger place on the corner?"

"Okay! 'Bye, Ami-chan."

For a third time, she sets her phone down, but is entirely unsurprised when it rings.

"Yellow!" exclaims Zoicite happily.

Ami hangs up on him.


	6. Green

**VI. Green**

"Where are we going, Mako-chan?" Nephrite looks curiously at the woman holding his hand.

Makoto smiles mysteriously. "You'll see, Nephrite-kun. I've never taken anyone here before."

Nephrite looks up at the large building in front of them. "Er, Mako-chan, this is Ami-san's apartment building…"

"I know," she says, leading the way inside. "But we have to go up."

Still curious, he follows her up flight after flight of stairs, to a small landing with a single door. "We're going to the roof," says Makoto. "Close your eyes."

Nephrite does as he's told and finds himself led out into the cool night. "Will this take long?" he asks.

"Open your eyes!" cries Makoto.

All around them are blooming flowers. Red, blue, gold, all the flowers were surrounded by waves of green.

"It's beautiful, Mako-chan," he breathes. "Did you do all of this yourself?"

She smiles. "Ami-chan told me no one was using the space up here, and she asked the building owner if I could have a garden."

"It's beautiful," he says again. "How many people know this is here?"

"Well, Ami-chan knows…and me, of course… and you."

"Is that all?" he asks.

Makoto smiled, looking, if possible, even more lovely. "It's enough."


	7. Blue

**VII. Blue**

"Zoi-chan, does this dress make me look fat?"

Zoicite's head snaps up as he hears his wife's voice from the other side of the door. He peers cautiously into their bedroom, taking in Ami's slender form.

The dress in question is a strapless wonder of shimmering blue material, flaring out to a knee-length skirt. Ami twirls slightly in front of the mirror; Zoicite can see the blue polish on her bare toes.

He leans in the doorway, arms crossed but smiling. "What kind of question is that, Ami-chan?" he asks. "No husband in Earth's history has been able to satisfactorily answer it."

She smiles, lighting up her ocean-blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Zoi-kun. But you don't think it's too…"

"Not at all," he replies. "You look gorgeous, love."

Ami blushes; he loves that she still does that, after all these years. "Zoi…"

"You are," he insists. He walks over and puts his arms around her waist, looking at them both in the mirror. "We will go off to Minako-chan's party, and all the other men will be jealous, because I've got the most beautiful wife there."

She swats his arm playfully. "I will not be. Minako-chan is prettier than I am."

Zoicite takes both her hands, beginning to dance slowly. "But I'll think you're the most beautiful, because I won't see the others."

Ami laughs and leans her head on his shoulder. He rests his chin on her hair and sees only blue.


	8. Hair

**XX. Hair**

Soft, honey-colored curls fall gracefully around his face, glinting golden in the dim light. Ami's fingers move of their own accord, running gently through the silky locks of hair. Zoicite has his head in her lap, eyes closed while she continues her ministrations.

"What do you think she'll look like?" he asks.

'She' is the tiny life growing in Ami's rounded stomach. Neither parent wants to know the gender of the child, but Zoicite finds his heart set on a girl. She- or he, as Ami reminds him- will be the second child in Crystal Tokyo, after toddling three-year-old ChibiUsa.

"Do you think she'll have your eyes?" continues Zoicite.

Ami's fingers run through his curls again. "I believe blue hair is dominant over blonde," she says, "but blue or green eyes could be either. Although ChibiUsa's hair is pink, and her parents…"

"If she is half as smart and lovely as her mother, the boys won't stand a chance." The general pauses. "I don't know if I can handle that, Ami-chan."

She laughs. "You have many years before that, Zoi-kun."

He nods. "Ami-chan, have I told you how much I love when you do that?"

"You may have. Your memory is not the reason I married you, dear."

Interest piqued, Zoicite opens his eyes. "Really? Then why did you marry me?"

Ami grins and leans very close. "The hair."


	9. Token

**XXII. Token**

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Zoicite muttered. He was wearing medieval European armor (reproduction, of course) and carrying a large padded lance.

Jadeite, sniggering beside him, was decked out as the squire to the other man's knight. "Because it's history, Zoicite-kun," he said, which was one of his earlier, successful arguments. "And you're from Europe."

"I was a thousand years ago," said Zoicite crossly. The armor was not the most comfortable thing he'd ever worn, and if he understood Jadeite correctly, he now had to ride down a field (on a horse!) and jab this lance-thing at another iron-clad idiot. "And why am I the knight?"

"Because you can ride a horse," said Jadeite. "Really, stop being such a baby. The girls are here to watch."

They reached a group of women, also in medieval costume. "Nice stockings, Jadeite," said Rei, teasing.

Beside her, Minako struggled to keep from laughing, but Zoicite didn't notice. Ami stood near the wooden stands, wearing a floor-length blue gown that hugged every curve perfectly. "You will be careful, won't you, Zoi-chan?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Of course, my lady."

She smiled. "Oh, I nearly forgot. For you, sir knight." Ami produced a pale blue handkerchief from a pocket of her gown.

Zoicite accepted it. "Er, what do I do with it?"

Ami smiled. "I did all sorts of research when Jadeite-kun suggested this. A knight would get a token from his lady and tie it to his armor, like this." She tied the cloth around his right arm, above the elbow. "Then, the other knights and ladies would know that he had a lady to fight for."

Many hours later, a tired and muddy Zoicite ambled over to the stands, where Ami gently untied her token, and rewarded the weary knight with a kiss…


	10. Pink

**XXIV. Pink **

"Pink, Usagi-chan?" asks Rei, incredulous. Of the other three Inner Senshi, only Minako does not looked outraged at the bride-to-be's suggestion.

"It might not be that bad," the Venusian blonde says. "I mean, pink is a very lovely color."

"If you're blonde," says Ami diplomatically. "Usagi-chan, are you…?" She trails off at the look on their princess's face. "We love the dresses."

"Ami-chan!" Makoto hisses.

The blue-haired woman merely folds her hands in her lap, looking evenly at the others. "It is Usagi-chan's wedding, and as the bride, the bridesmaids' dresses should be something that she likes, and will compliment her gown. I, for one, would be willing to wear anything Usagi-chan liked for just that one day."

"I suppose," says Makoto, seemingly resigned to the pink gowns. "With maybe some pink roses in our hair, Usagi-chan?"

Their princess grins widely.

"Of course, Rei-chan," Ami continues to the less than happy priestess, "the groomsmen will have to dress to match the bridesmaids. I think Jadeite-san would look quite nice in that color."

Rei's violet eyes lit up wickedly. "Pink for the groomsmen, too?" she asks, and Usagi nods. "Then, I'll wear whatever you like, Usagi-chan."

In the rear of the hall, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen line up for the procession. All four Shitennou wear dark suits, with pale pink dress shirts and brighter pink neckties.

Somehow, Kunzite manages to make the look seem dangerous, standing stoically with Minako on his arm. Nephrite stands at the window, looking up at the sky, and hardly seeming to realize what her wore at all, as Makoto rearranges the girls' bouquets. A smiling Zoicite obviously has no trouble with the color, but does have a problem with his tie, which a helpful Ami straightens for him. Only Jadeite looks uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Rei says.

He scowls. "It's pink," he mutters.

She grins. "It's totally your color," she says, seconds before the music starts, drowning out his reply.


End file.
